What does Mudblood mean?
by Broadway Babe1717
Summary: The first time Lily hears the word Mudblood. Told through letters


Dear Mom and Dad,

Hi mom and dad, it's me James! How are you? My first week of school has been great! I've meet some great new mates!

There is Remus. You'll like him mom. He is very shy and study's a lot. He is hard to know a lot about but he's really cool! Peter Petergrew? Petergrow? We call him Peter P. Anyways he's nice. We are his only friends as of now but he is very loyal! True to Griffindoor! Last but not least is Sirius Black. I know you are shocked, but you've always taught me to look beyond names and blood and I have and he is super cool!

Now on to a more serious matter. There is this girl, her name is Lily. She's is a muggleborn. Now she is the prettiest smartest girl I've ever meet. But she was called something yesterday that I'm not sure what the meaning is. It sounded hurtful. None of us first years now what is means and are to afraid to ask parents or the other students but I know you'll tell me the truth. What does mudblood mean?

It can't be a very nice word but I think Lily has a right to know what it means. You see it was yesterday when all is first years were walking back from Charms. Lily was trying to explain the lesson to me because I wasn't sure, when a 7th year in a blue and another in a green came up to us. They said some really rude things. Dirty things mom. They talked about why they'd do to her. When "her kind" was outlawed. It really scared me.

Lily tried to be brave though she had no idea what was being said to her. She tired to make them go away but they hurt her. Pushed her down. By this time Peter, Sirius, Remus and I were confused but helped her up and tried to leave. They chanted mudblood at us the whole way. Lily cried. She had no idea what this dirty word was but she knew she wasn't welcome.

She blames me. She said I did something to bring it on, and I'm not sure if she's wrong. Maybe I did do something. But I'd like to make it up to her. Some how.

Anyways, I love you lots and hope to hear from you soon!

Love James P.

Dear James,

My what a letter. First we will talk about your friends. I'm so glad you are looking past blood and names like we taught and are making new friends! They all sound lovely and I can't wait to meet them. Bring over the four, (Peter, Remus, Sirius and Lily) over next break!

Now on to the second part of your letter. I am very glad you stood up for Lily. That was the right thing to do. I am also very happy you wrote asking us what that word meant. It is a very dirty word. It is a word meaning that some one like Lily who has no wizard blood is not as "pure" as the rest of us. It is a very nasty word that I hope you'll never use.

And it's not your fault James. You did not call her that foul word. You are not to blame here sweetie.

I hope you told your head of house about this James. It's a very serious thing. Please tell Lily that not all wizard family believe in this thought. Some welcome them with open arms, as I hope you are doing. I've attached a letter for her. Please give it to her as soon as possible.

Love,

Your wonderful mother

Dear Lily,

Hello dear! I'm sure you are very curious as to why my son gave you this letter. I would like to get to know you better. I think we can become great friend and learn about each other.

You see, our family comes from very old magic, what some call pure bloods. This title means nothing. Just like that foul word you were called means nothing. These words do not change how well one can do magic. It is only a word. A very hurtful word, but never the less a word.

Now love I'm sure you have some questions about this new world you are apart of. Don't fret child. You may owl me at any time and I will be happy to answer anything you may wish to know. Or want to talk about. James told me about what they said to you. I am appalled children would say this to you. I'm sure they said things that James would not write down. Please if you'd like to talk my window is always open.

On to James. He is a very sweet boy. He is very head strong in what he does. He goes in all or nothing. This is not a bad trait, but can cause him some trouble. He has done some stupid things but one was not what happened to you. It was not James fault what happened. It is no ones fault but the ones who called you that word.

This time might be hard on you but know there are wizard family out there that look past this all. Good luck on this year!

Sincerely,

Euphemia Potter


End file.
